Lost
by VirtualSeries
Summary: Xander shoves Giles out of the way of a bolt of lightning, and gets sucked into Anita's Universe, where, in a twist of fate, he becomes a Champion. XanderAnita


**Lost**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter.  
Setting: During 'The Gift'. Sometime when Anita becomes Nimir-Ra of the Blooddrinkers Clan.  
Summary: Xander shoves Giles out of the way of a bolt of lightning, and gets sucked into Anita's Universe, where, in a twist of fate, he becomes a Champion.  
Pairings: Xander/Anita  
Rating: M  
AN: I've made a few people and demons up. This is my first Xander/Anita fic so please read & review.**

**Prologue**

**Xander flung Giles out of the way of the lightning bolt, just as it struck him. When Giles looked at where Xander should have been and saw nothing that indicated that the young man had been there.**

**St. Louis, Missouri**

**Anita looked up at the sky when she got out of her jeep, the sky looked like it could make up it's mind of what color it wanted to be.**

**"This day keeps getting better and better," Anita mumbled as she headed for the house. She got to the door, when it opened on it's own, but saw that Cherry was behind it.**

**"The pard's all here, we're a little worried about what's been happening, Richard and some of the alphas are here as well, sorry," Cherry said as she opened the door wider.**

**Anita placed her hand on Cherry's shoulder and headed inside, "It's all right Cherry."**

**Cherry closed the door and followed her Nimir-Ra in to the living room.**

**"So, does anyone know what"s happening," Anita asked as she leaned against the doorway to the living room.**

**"No we don't," Richard said as he came up to Anita.**

**Anita looked at Richard with concern, "Are you all right Richard?"**

**"Yesterday I got a call from Ben that said a stranger came into the Lunatic Cafe," Richard said as he ran his hand through his hair.**

**"So, what's wrong with that?" Anita asked.**

**"Ben said that he looked crazy and felt very powerful," Richard said as he looked at the people that where laying or sitting down in Anita's living room.**

**"Could he tell what the guy was?" Anita asked.**

**Richard shook his head, "No, only that he was powerful."**

**Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked out the window when they heard a ground shaking boom over their heads. Richard, Anita, Micah, Sylvia, Jason, and Nathaniel went over to the window and looked out, sun was just setting when they saw a flash of lightning hit somewhere by the city. A few more lightning bolts hit in random spots in the city and country side.**

**Woods**

**Xander fell down when he felt his body reappear, dropping his battle ax.**

**"Ouch," Xander said as he started to get up.**

**"Finally something good to eat," Cramer said as he watched the younger man stand up and turn towards him.**

**Xander's eyebrows raised at the statement that the crazy guy said, "You're joking, right?"**

**Cramer shook his head as his body started to transform, "Oh no, you're my dinner."**

**"The hell with that," Xander said as he looked around for his ax, spotting it just as the crazy guy tiger leaped at him.**

**Xander fell backwards to escape the things grasp and landed hard on his back, his hand landing on the handle of his battle ax.**

**Cramer was on the man before he could do anything, Cramer started scratching and biting the man.**

**"Ah Fuck," Xander yelled in pain as he felt claws and teeth bit into his flesh, he maneuvered his body so he could swing his battle ax at the tiger looking guy, the way that Xander was laying, had the battle ax cutting into the tiger guys side deeply.**

**Cramer screamed in pain as he felt the ax cut into his flesh, he reared back and swiped his hand across the mans chest, hoping that he would drop the weapon, but his plan backfired, and the man yanked the ax out of his side and swung again, this time hitting him in the ribs, Cramer screamed and tried to dislodge the ax, but the man kept swinging the ax until Cramer had numerous cuts all over his body, but the most damaging was when the man swung the ax and hit his spine, making him fall on the man.**

**Xander pushed the guy off of him with all of his might, but winced when he felt the numerous bites and scratches burn. "Fuck that hurts," Xander said as he sat up, stood up, grabbed his battle ax and then left, heading towards the city that he saw right before he was attacked.**


End file.
